


Shhh (40’s Stucky !AU)

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940’s, Alley fight, Dom Steve, Kinky Shit, M/M, Protective Bucky, Short Temper, Skinny Steve, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Wall Sex, steve gets into fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Steve gets into a fight, Bucky gives him a piece of his mind.





	Shhh (40’s Stucky !AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Read this One Shot and orhers on my wattpad: @lovelybucky

A/n: this is my bby skinny steve being a dumb fuck and getting into fights enjoy❤️

"Buck, they were harrasin' that girl. I had to step in!"  
"No you fuckin' didn't. There was a police officer right around the corner, she would've been fine.", Bucky growled as he slammed their apartment door behind them.   
"W-well I just gave 'em a scare."  
"Steve, you're about as scary as the Teddy Bear in Becca's bed." Steve scowled.   
"I had it under control, you didn't need to-"Bucky cut Steve off by pressing a finger to his lips and blowing air through his teeth.   
"Be quiet, Steve.", Bucky said sternly.   
"Don't fucking shush me!" Bucky did it again. "Buck, I swear-"  
"Yeah? C'mon, Stevie. What 'cha gonna do to me if I shush you again."  
Steve grabbed Bucky and pushed him against the door, pushing his knee between his legs.   
"I'll fuck ya. Shush me one more time and I shove my dick in your ass. Dry. No prep, only spit for slick." Bucky knew it was an empty threat... to some extent. Steve doesn't want to hurt Bucky but he would gladly fuck him until he couldn't walk.   
Bucky quirked an eyebrow and leaned in close to Steve. "Shhhh, Stevie. Don't talk like that.   
With that, Steve ripped open Bucky's pants and grabbed his cock, slightly squeezing. Bucky lurched forward and captured Steve's lips, slightly nipping at them. Steve pulled away and hissed.   
"Nuh, uh, Bucky. None of that. You're gonna be good for me.", Steve said. Ohh, so this was the dynamic tonight.  
Bucky gave Steve a wicked smile and pressed into his touch. Steve turned Bucky around and ground into his soft, round ass that was too beautiful to belong to a man.   
"Fuck me, Stevie. I won't shush you anymore I promise. I need you in me.", Bucky groaned.   
"Oh, Stevie. Please, Stevie. I'll do everything you say. Just let me come on your cock.", Steve mocked Bucky.   
"Come on!", Bucky whined. "Jus' get in me." With that, Steve yanked Bucky's pants just below his ass. He reached over to the little shelf where they have a small tub of Vaseline and Steve slicked up two of his long fingers. He pressed them against Bucky's hole, causing him to let out a lewd moan.   
"Shh, Buck. We don't want Miss Rosa to catch us just 'cause you can't keep your dirty mouth shut." Soon, Bucky was open and slick enough for Steve to enter him.   
"Oh, fuck!", Bucky groaned. Steve started to slowly fuck into him. He reached around to flick over the head of Bucky's neglected cock.   
"Mm, look at you. So keen for me. You're a dirty little floozy, ain't ya baby?" Bucky nodded. "I wanna hear you say it."  
"I-I'm a dirty little floozy. I love your cock, Steve.", Bucky gasped.   
"I know you do."  
Steve quickened his thrusts, his balls slapping Bucky's every time he moves forward. One particularly hard movement had Bucky's back arching and crying out.   
"Steve, Stevie, oh God... gonna cum!", he declares in a high-pitched whine. Steve slammed his hand down on Bucky's ass cheek and gave it a rough squeeze.   
"Then fuckin' cum for me." So Bucky did. He came in long, white spurts that shot all over their creaky door. Steve wasn't far behind, his cock throbbed and he pumped Bucky's ass full of his seed.   
Steve pressed his face into Bucky's back, inhaling the scent of his skin. When Steve finally pulled out, he dashed to get a handkerchief to clean Bucky out.   
Steve loved aftercare almost as much as Bucky loved being cared for.   
"You're a real punk, you know that?"  
"I know, Buck. You keep savin' me, I keep fuckin' you. We'll never be able to break the cycle.", Steve laughter. Bucky clapped his hand down on his best friend's shoulder and lead him into their shared bedroom.   
They loved each other but they knew they couldn't say it. They fucked each other but they never fell asleep in the same bed. They made this life for themselves. A life of secrets, hiding and sacrifices.   
"Goodnight, Buck."  
"Night, Steve."  
And every night as they fall asleep, they each whisper "I love you's" to the other.


End file.
